Haruko's Adventures
by Koorika
Summary: Haruko doesn't grow up alone. Instead, she gains a friend, who trains her. A strange friend at that. Strange, but nice. Readon as Haruko prooves that you don't need a bloodline to be a good ninja. rated about PG for language and violence.fem!Naru renamed
1. Prologue

Koorika: I don't own Naruto or Yuyu Hakusho.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

'_The OC Kazumi talking in someone's head'_

'**Thoughts of non humans' **(I'll tell which if not obvious)

"**Non humans talking"**

"_**Jutsu" **_

'_**Someone else talking in someone's head'**_ (sorry but I'm not putting this up again!)

Warnings: some foul language, violence, changing of canon, out of character

**Prologue: How it Began**

It was a starry night in Konoha. The streets were full of Festivities. All in all, a beautiful, cool night perfect for festivities. But, not all were enjoying it. No, young Naruto Uzumaki never enjoyed his birthdays much. The hokage was the only one who ever did anything about it. Said boy was walking down a seemingly empty street. Suddenly, a group of people showed up from down an alley... And they didn't look very happy. In fact, they didn't look happy at all, and far from friendly. Naruto was only five, but he could tell that they meant him harm. Also, he was scared, which helped clue him in on their intents. Naruto did the first thing that came to his mind: run. After all, for all he knew they might even want to kill him.

Run Naruto did. But he took a turn down an ally and ended up at a dead end. They had caught him. They were coming, and he had nowhere to go and there was nowhere to hide. He was scared. He was afraid they would hurt him. And, like anyone else would, he didn't want to die. He was afraid that that was exactly about to happen if and when the mob caught him. Little did he know that he was quite correct in the mobs' evil intents, as he'd soon find out. But, he would also find out that he had nothing to worry about. At the moment, all he knew was that a scary looking mob had finally caught up to him. He had nowhere to go. He was trapped.

Somewhere Else in Konoha

Ten and eleven year old teammate ninjas Kazumi and Itachi Uchiha were headed to the festival from a training ground in the forest not far from where our favorite fox was at this very moment, headed to the festival by the rooftops. Just then, they felt it.

"Do you sense that?" asked Kazumi. Even though she's younger and a girl, they're at the same level. Even if she only became a genin this year.

"Yes," answered Itachi, prodigy of the 'almighty' Uchiha clan, "It seems to be huge waves of killer intent and fear, and coming from over there." 'She's going to drag us into something, isn't she?'

"Itachi, you know what the date is. You know as well as I do what some of the worse bakas among the village's civilian population will be holding a grudge against the fox, and see that kid as the fox itself. We have to at least check it out." replied Kazumi.

"You heard me, didn't you?" asked Itachi.

"You know that I don't have my bloodline under complete control yet, it hasn't been that long since I unlocked it." replied Kazumi. "And I'm sorry about that. But that can wait. So can the rest of our vacation until I see that everything's alright." with that she went off toward where Naruto is.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto

"You'll pay now demon brat!" half shouted a random villager, who seemed to be acting as the 'leader'.

"What did I do?" asked five year old Naruto. 'I never did anything to them.' He thought.

"Don't you play innocent, you demon brat!" yelled another villager.

"Die, Fox Brat!" yelled a lot of villagers at once. With that, they surrounded him. They beat him up. They practically tortured him. They were trying... to murder an innocent, five-year-old who never did anything to deserve any of it, not even the glares or being ignored that he was used to.

'Demon?' thought Naruto, 'Am I really a demon? But, if I am, how does that justify what they're doing? I'm trying to defend myself, but it's not doing any good. And why did they call me "Fox Brat"?'

Just then, Naruto noticed something. 'They're not stopping, and it looks like they won't any time soon. I'm already really weak, and starting to black out. If they don't stop they're going to... kill... me. NO! They're trying to kill me! Help! I don't want to die!' Naruto thought, shouting/crying the last part in his head. But just as he was losing all hope, he didn't notice something. The mob was letting off a huge amount of killer intent, and him a huge, noticeable wave of fear. And it had brought help.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Tachi-kun? A defenseless and innocent little boy and a mob of stupid civilians who are trying to pass off as monsters." said a female voice Naruto didn't recognize, which belonged to Kazumi.

"We're no monsters! He is!" shouted the 'leader' of the mob, pointing at Naruto.

"Ah, ah, ah. Didn't your mommas ever teach you? It's rude to point." said Kazumi. "Don't worry, we'll help you." The last part was directed to Naruto, who just sniffed.

"What should we do with these people, Kazumi?" asked Itachi, "After all, they've just attempted to murder an innocent child, and seem to be purposely ignoring and breaking one of the third's laws."

"I say we give them a dose of their own medicine and then turn them in. After all; the debts owed by both them and Sandaime for allowing them to live may come in handy someday. Ne, Itachi?" answered Kazumi, a slightly sadistic mix of a grin and a smirk showing on her face. The mob cowered fear at the sight of it, shivering slightly at the tone in her voice. Naruto just wondered why they were going to all of this trouble for him, especially if he's really a demon.

"If you think she seems sadistic," said Itachi, "you're right... she can be, at times. However, unless she's really mad or just in one of her moods, it's nothing compared to me. Usually, all those on her good side are safe... those who she doesn't know, it depends on overall impressions." 'And I'd say you're all giving her a very bad impression.'

At the last part, the look on Itachi's face (the sadistic smirk didn't help) was so much one or two may have needed a change of pants and a few foolishly tried to run away. Noticing the runaways, Kazumi disappeared for a second only to reappear in the mob members' path. They went back to the others. Itachi nodded at her. With that, they both raised/spiked their chakra levels purposely, but only just enough to be noticeable. In no time two shinobi showed up to check out what was going on.

"What's going on here, you two?" he asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, these people were trying to kill this kid!" said Kazumi, "Can you please inform the Hokage?"

"I'm on my way." said Kakashi. With that he was off.

"What's your name?" asked Kazumi.

"I'm Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"I'm Kazumi. That's Itachi Uchiha. That was Kakashi Hatake. " She said. "Don't worry, you're not alone, and you don't have to hide. That's NOT going to happen again. In explanation, you're the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox youkai who went ballistic and attacked Konoha. NOT a demon. Now let's get you to the hospital. Afterwards, you're coming home with me." For almost the first time, the child fell asleep safe in sound in the arms of someone who cares.

**End of Chapter**

Koorika: Sorry, But I had to rewrite. Otherwise I couldn't take in the right direction.

Sasuke: When am I going to come in?

Koorika: I don't care. But, most likely you'll be in the next chapter. If I'm not too lazy. Speaking of Sazgay, you'll have to vote on weather or not Sazgay-baka gets the curse mark. If he does, he abandons Konoha. A voting choice is no mark but he still abandons the village. Or he stays loyal to the village and learns his lesson sooner rather than later.

Naruto: Am I gonna be cooler than Sasuke-teme?

Koorika: Of course. Well, I hope that you'll like this story. Ja ne.

Everyone else: Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 1

Koorika: I don't own anything in this except for made up jutsu, original plots used, and original characters/ocs.

Angeal: Aren't you going to finish you other stories?

Koorika...

Sephiroth: Does that mean you plan on abandoning them?

Koorika: Not all of them. Actually, I just don't know if I want to continue with them.

Genesis: Lost inspiration, did you? But are you sure it's right to just give up on a story like that? Wouldn't that be lazy and irresponsible?

Zack: Be nice, Genesis!

Koorika: It's all right, Zack. Besides, he's got a point. However, it ought to be alright since I'm more seriously considering putting said story or stories up for adoption. Now, on with the story!

Naruto: Finally!

**Chapter One: **

**Academy Days**

It was a quiet evening, and the sun was almost ready to set. Two figures sat on the cliffs looking over Konohagakure no sato- the village hidden in the leaves, enjoying the sheer beauty of the scene and each other's presence. It was hard to notice them, but if you were up there with them or had really good eyesight you could see them clearly. Both were girls, one around six and the other a girl just entering her teen years. The older girl had golden eyes and dark red hair that just brushes her shoulders worn in a braid. The younger girl appeared to be about six and had blue green hair and purple eyes.

"So… are you sure about this? We all promised you that you wouldn't have to hide anymore." asked the red head.

"I'm sure, Nee-chan." the younger girl replied.

"All right, as long as you're sure and you want to. I understand why." the younger girl didn't reply. "You know, Haruko, it's never too late to change your mind, even after you start the academy. Remember that. No one who would hold the fact that you're a girl or that you hid your gender against you is worth it."

"I know Kazumi nee-chan."

"Now, let's get going. We're meeting Mom and Dad for dinner at the Sixth Element. Fuyuko's helping her parents tonight. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright!" and with that Haruko ran off.

"You know that we can't protect her forever, Kazumi." said someone from behind Kazumi.

"I know, Itachi. I know... It's just... she lost so much of her childhood, and was all alone. I want her to be safe and have as much of a childhood as she can as long as she can. You know how I feel about this more than anyone."

"Yeah. Now let's go, Katsuki and I thought we'd join you for dinner." Itachi said.

"Yeah." and with that the two went to catch up with Haruko. None of them knew how fast things would change again.

**Three weeks later at the Ninja Academy**

Class was going to start in ten minutes. Haruko Kazaama, aka 'Naruto Uzumaki' was already sitting in her or 'his' seat. Then three girls came and sat by her.

"Hi!" said the one sitting on her left, "I'm Kilani Haruno! This (motions to girl on Haruko's right) is my twin, Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka."

Haruko smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" 'Maybe I'll actually make some friends.'

**A few years later, on the day of graduation**

Around five or six years had passed since Haruko had started the Ninja Academy of Konoha along with the rest of the Rookie 9. Haruko had quickly told her new friends her secret- Sakura and Kilani, at least. Fuyuko was their older sister anyway, so she figured that it was safe. They both kept the secret, but... Haruko's friendship with Sakura wasn't very solid sometimes, all because of Sasuke. At first Haruko couldn't care less about Sasuke. But then, the Uchiha Massacre occurred. Sasuke became the precious 'last Uchiha' and, in Haruko's and many guys' opinion, an even worse arrogant jerk that he already could be. It didn't that Sasuke kept calling Haruko 'dobe', (Koorika: What's that mean?) treating girls badly even when they weren't fangirls, treating people in general poorly, expected to get whatever he wants, and seemed to be attempting to make everyone think that Haruko's the weakest and dumbest kid in the class. Certain people (Shino and Shikamaru, of course) also noticed that Haruko was acting strange and not her usual self around the time of the Uchiha massacre.

At the moment, many of the students were waiting to be called up for their turn in the more private part of the testing: aka the practical testing phase. Some were waiting patiently, some, such as Haruko, were somewhat antsy. Luckily, by this point she'd managed to figure out ways to amuse herself that didn't involve pranks or other such things. She was playing a game on her psp. Pokemon Diamond version to be exact. And then...

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Iruka from the next room.

"Finally!" exclaimed Haruko, "I was getting bored!" 'Plus I finally won't have to come her anymore, more like.'

"**Just get out there and show them what you've got, kit."**

'Alright Kyuubi!'

"Good luck Naru-kun!" said Kilani.

"Thanks!" 'Though I think that I shouldn't need it.'

Haruko walked into the next room. At Iruka's bidding, Haruko used henge to turn into a fellow classmate. The henge was perfect. Then she was asked to perform a ninjustu. Haruko performed a powerful water jutsu. (Though at a lower level go avoid suspicion and harming her teachers) She also passed that. Now came the difficult part: the clone jutsu. It's a basic jutsu, yet one that Haruko knew that she could never have gotten had Kazumi and Kaa-chan not insisted that she should learn how to manipulate her chakra properly therefore taught her chakra control exercises and made sure that she kept up with them. Still, Haruko was Haruko, even if she was in her disguise, and she liked to show off once in a while. As Kazumi and Kyuubi say, she's entitled every once in a while with how her life had been and, to a small extent, still is.

"_**Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**_

_**  
**_'How did that brat learn a jounin level jutsu?! And how'd he manage so many?! There goes my plan!' Deciding to cut his losses, Mizuki snapped and started to attack Naruto. But before he could...

"Mizuki, you are under arrest for treachery to Konoha." said a voice.

"Good timing, Kazumi!" said Haruko. 'Though I could have taken him, I think.'

'_I know you could have.' _

"Treachery? What are you talking about, Kazumi-san?" asked Iruka.

"Simple." replied Kazumi, "Anbu discovered a plot for Mizuki to steal the scroll and deliver it to Ame. Now if you don't mind, I've got to deliver the garbage to T&I." (Note: T&I=torture and investigation.)_'See you later, Haruko.' _'Things are going to get really interesting really fast, I think.' With that last private thought Kazumi shunshined off in a whirl of leaves.

**End of Chapter**

**Pairings: OC/Deidara, OC/Kurama, Itachi/fem Naru, Sakura/Neji, Hinata/Kiba, Shikamaru/Temari, Ino/Kankuro (couldn't think of anything else for those two), Sasuke/Karin, OC/Obito, OC/Sasori, Hiei/fem!Kyuubi, OC/Jin, Yusuke/Botan (sorry but I like the idea of this pairing and don't necessarily like Keiko. Let's just say that she only has a bro/sis relationship with Yusuke.) Anyone else I forgot you can give me ideas except for Asuma/Kurenai, which is already final. **

Koorika: Hope you enjoyed my story. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Koorika: Hi everyone!

Sasori: You sure took a while updating.

Koorika: I tried to update sooner, but I ended up taking a while because I don't type the whole chapter at once. Sorry about that.

Tsunade: Why is Sasori here?

Koorika: I invited them.

Tsunade: Them?!

Deidara and Tobi: Hi everyone!

Itachi: …

Koorika: Tobi, please say the disclaimer.

Tobi: Tobi Say it! Tobi's a good boy! Koorika doesn't own Naruto. How was that?

Koorika: Very good. Thank you, Tobi.

Imouto: Hey! What are you guys doing here?

Deidara: We're just hanging out, yeah! Besides, Koorika invited us, yeah!

Imouto: Okay.

Koorika: On with the story! (Thinks: Hopefully, the length makes up for the wait.) Excuse me; I need to show these four their rooms.

Sasuke: They each get a room but I don't?!

Koorika: I don't like you. Oh, and Tobi, the only way you get to keep your room is if Madara never shows up.

Tobi: Okay!

Chapter Two: Genin Exams-

Meet Kakashi Hatake!

Haruko was currently in the Sandaime Hokage's office. The Hokage was currently looking through the newly made and completed ninja profile for said girl. Though the profile he was looking at was for Haruko's Naruto Uzumaki mask. He was almost surprised that she hadn't tried to pull anything with the picture. He wasn't sure if it was Kazumi's influence or not, though.

"You're sure about this, Haruko." asked the sandaime.

"I'm sure Jii-chan. I don't want some jerk or baka I don't trust or don't know if I trust with the truth. Just keep my real ninja profile at the Sarutobi manor. It should be safe there." answered Haruko.

"Prepare yourself!" a boy barging into the office said.

'Who's that? And what's going on?' thought Haruko.

'My grandson. Another headache.' thought Sandaime.

Just then… the boy tripped. The boy got right up. Just then someone else barged in.

"A trap! Pretty clever old man." said the boy.

"Konohamaru-" Sandaime started. But the man interrupted.

"Are you alright honorable grandson?! And there's nothing for you to trip over. The ground's flat." the guy said. The boy, Konohamaru, suddenly noticed Haruko. He pointed at her angrily.

"You!" Konohamaru shouted, "You tripped me!"

"Yeah right!" Haruko argued, "How could I trip you from all the way over her?! If you didn't trip over your own feet, you tripped over that scarf of yours!"

"Liar!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I'm not a liar, brat!" shouted Haruko. She raised her hand, which was in a fist.

"Go on and hit me. I dare you! The hokage's my grandfather." said Konohamaru. 'That'll get her. That's always all it takes for them to back down.'

"I don't care if he's your grand_mother_!" Haruko said. Then she bonked him on the head hard. "I'm off Jii-chan, I'm meeting Kazumi for lunch. Konohamaru, if you want to get anywhere in life, I suggest that you change that attitude of yours." With that, she left. Konohamaru stared after her, shocked that someone hit him and used his real name. Later, much to Ebisu, the man who came after Konohamaru's dismay, Konohamaru found Haruko and demanded that she train him. (You all know should know what happened, so I'll just say that the main difference was no Haruko getting beat up and she taught him the shadow clone jutsu instead.)

**At the Academy Three days later**

It was time for the genin to get assigned to their teams. Haruko came in and took a seat in the second row from the front in the end seat. She took out her current reading material (Bleach volume 4) and started to read. However, just when she was getting into it… Ino Yamanaka and Sakura arrived. They rushed to where Sasuke was sitting and fighting over who was there first therefore got to sit next to him. Of course, this started all of the other kunoichi who had a crush on the Uchiha to enter the argument. Haruko groaned.

'This was just getting good too! It looks like Kanonji might get beat up.' thought Haruko.

**'Poor kit. She's been trying to read that for a while.' Kyuubi thought.**

"Morning Naruto!" said Kilani, who had, unlike her twin, come at a more reasonable pace therefore just arrived a few minutes after Sakura and Ino had. "Just try to ignore them when they get like this and stay out of it. Sakura will come around eventually, I promise."

"Hey Kilani," replied Haruko, "And I'm not worried. What do you think the team assignments will be?"

"I don't know. But there's an abnormal amount of genin this year, so either someone gets a one-one-one teacher or there's a team of four. Personally, my bet's on the team of four." she said. 

"Yeah," agreed Haruko, "you're probably right." Just then…

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, (at this Haruko perked up somewhat) Kilani Haruno, (at this Haruko and Kilani looked at each other, grinned, and high-fived) Sakura Haruno, (Haruko and Kilani grinned at Sakura) and Sasuke Uchiha." At Kilani's name many boys were disappointed at not being in her team. A lot of the Uchiha's fangirls also whined, groaned, or complained at not being on their idol's team.

"Iruka sensei!" said Haruko, "Why are awesome ninja like Kilani and myself on a team with a teme like Sasuke-teme?!"

"Because, that's what the hokage decided was best since there wasn't really a dead last." replied Iruka, and then he continued telling the different teams. (The rest are the same)

Once Iruka was done giving out team assignments, he dismissed everyone for lunch and advised the genin (hopefuls) to get to know their teammates. The three girls of team 7 immediately decided to go to Mc Donald's (which was Kilani's suggestion) and invited Sasuke as well. Sasuke, naturally, being the anti-social jerk that he is, rudely declined. Sakura was the only one who gave it much thought or had any real reaction at all. On the way there Kazumi and Fuyuko met them and joined them for lunch. Once there, the three girls got talking. It's not really sure what was said and done while they were having lunch, but it obviously helped put some things into perspective to an extent because Sakura's and Haruko's friendship was repaired to an extent.

**Later that day**

Team seven had been waiting for their sensei for hours, and not only was even Iruka gone, there was no sign that their sensei would show up any time soon. Sakura and Kilani were playing a card game. Haruko was FINALLY managing to read her Bleach manga. And the Uchiha… was being his broody, gloom-and-doom self. Haruko glanced up at the clock.

'Darn it! Is my sensei Kakashi?!' thought Haruko.

**"Probably." **replied Kyuubi. **"With any luck he'll be her soon." 'Though that won't necessarily happen.' **

Haruko snorted in reply. 'I just hope that he hasn't gotten worse. Otherwise we'll be here either all night or most of the night.'

Just then… their sensei FINALLY arrived. He looked over his new team, assessing them. None of them could even guess what he was thinking. Though Haruko thought that she might have an idea. Because, just like she thought, their sensei was none other than Kakashi Hatake. Haruko glared. Kakashi silently prayed that he wasn't going to end up as the victim of one of her pranks.

"Sorry I'm so late. Meet me at training field 7 at 7:30. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." he said, then poofed away via the shunshin jutsu." he said.

Haruko sighed mentally. 'That's Kakashi for you.' "Well, I'm headed home. See you tomorrow."

"Later." said Kilani.

**The Next Day, After the Test**

"Congratulations, you three. You pass." Kakashi said to the three girls, "As for Sasuke... you fail. You going back to the academy would be a waste of time. But I believe in second chances, so after the other three eat you can try again. Now don't feed him or you fail anyway, alright?"

"Wait!" Haruko said, "Teme can have my bell."

"Well then," said Kakashi, "You all pass. Even Sasuke."

"What?" said Sakura and Kilani. Haruko didn't say anything but still looked mildly confused.

"The whole point of this test was teamwork." said Kakashi.

Haruko seemed to understand somewhat, but Haruko and Kilani looked confused. So Kakashi elaborated on his explanation.

"Why was a whole test about teamwork? What's the point?" Sasuke asked.

"Because," said Kakashi, "those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends or comrades are worse than trash." 

"How is that?" asked Sakura.

"Perhaps I'd better explain." said a female voice. Then three teenage girls who appeared to be about seventeen entered the clearing. They were a redhead with golden eyes, a black-haired girl with blue eyes that reminded Sakura of Sasuke's, and a girl with silver and blue-green eyes which were a shade which could only be described as aquamarine.

"Kazumi Nee-chan? Katsuki? Fuyuko?" said Haruko.

"Nee-chan?!" Sakura and Kilani exclaimed in surprise.

"Yo!" said Fuyuko, the silver-haired girl.

"Hello." said Katsuki, the girl with black hair.

"I believe Katsuki offered to help me explain?" said Kakashi.

"Right." said Katsuki, "You want to know why teamwork is so important and what 'those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends or comrades are worse than trash' means. The explanation is simple. In the world of ninja, shinobi and kunoichi are often put together on teams for a mission. Sometimes allied villages have joint missions together. Therefore teamwork is a necessity, or else the team won't function and either the team will be extremely lucky or it will be a miracle if the mission succeeds. A member of the team may even end up dead. In short, you have to trust your life in your teammates; and how can that happen if teamwork doesn't exist in the team?"

"As for the saying," said Fuyuko, who decided to give Katsuki a break, "In society if someone breaks the rules or the law, they are seen as trash in the eyes of society. But if somebody betrays or abandons someone they care about or a teammate, they are worse than the lowest trash. Without loved ones, you are nothing. Remember, shinobi are required to hide their emotions, not to try to get rid of them."

"Now, let's do introductions. I'll go first." said Kakashi, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and dislikes. I have hobbies. My dreams... well, I've never thought of that. Pinky1, you next."

"Me?" asked Kilani, who was on the end. Kakashi nodded. "My name is Kilani Haruno. I like art and music. I don't like jerks. My hobby is learning about glasswork from my mother and making weapons from my dad. My dream is to surpass Tsunade Senju and prove that kunoichi aren't all weak."

'She'll be interesting.' thought Kakashi. "Mr. Broody, you next." he said to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There aren't many things that I don't like, so it's pointless in saying what I don't like. My hobby is training. My dream-no, my goal, for I will make it happen- is to kill a certain man." Kilani rolled her eyes. Sakura reacted much the same as in the series.

'Whoa. Is he an average Uchiha? If so than I can see why it happened.' thought Haruko.

Katsuki, Kazumi, and Fuyuko all had basically the same thought: 'This is going to be annoying.'

'Just as I thought.' "Pinky2 next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my friends, family and... I don't like Ino! My hobby is reading, I guess. My dream is..."

"Alright, the three young ladies next, starting with the one on the right." said Kakashi.

"My name is Katsuki Nara." said Katsuki, "I like art and music. I don't like annoying things. My hobbies are working with or using electronics and playing videogames. My dream... I'm not really sure I have one."

"My name is Fuyuko Haruno. I like art, music, and anime. I don't like prejudice. My hobby is anime, fanfiction, and writing. My dream is to get the manga and movie version of all of my favorite fanfiction."

"My name is Kazumi. I like music. I don't like jerks, prejudice, or those who are trash or worse. My hobby is music and gardening. My dream... well, maybe you'll find out someday."

"That only leaves Blondie left." said Kakashi.

Haruko undid the jutsu. The only ones who didn't know were Sazgay-teme and Kakashi-sensei anyways. "I'm Haruko Kazaama. I'm really a girl. I like pranks, ramen, and my precious people. I don't like those who judge others based on anything other than who someone is as a person and waiting for instant ramen to cook. My hobbies are reading manga and videogames. My dream is to become the hokage and make everyone acknowledge me!"

'Is she...' thought Kakashi.

_'That's right.'_ replied Kazumi.

"Alright," said Kakashi, "Since we no longer have enough lunch, we'll go to Ichiraku for lunch. My treat."

"Alright!" said Haruko. Then they all went off.

"Wait!" said Sasuke, who was still tied up, "don't leave me here!"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
